Nobody
A Nobody is the husk of a being whose Heart had been rent. Formed from the vestiges of the Soul and the body, the Nobody is a twisted visage or an empty facsimile of its former self. The more advanced ones retain their memories, though it makes it more painful to remember their previous existence. Appearance Appearances vary by each Nobody. Equipment & Abilities Equipment and abilities vary by each Nobody. Personality/Creed Shunned by both Light and Darkness, they are bound to Xehanort's service. Pre-Clash Biography Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will, such as Sora, are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms (under special circumstances, the Nobody is formed with some slight changes in appearance), while the rest possess malformed, somewhat monstrous, barely humanoid appearances, such as with Creepers and Dusks. Nobodies become more humanoid the stronger their will. All Nobodies vanish from the Realm of Light upon their creation at the loss of a heart and the creation of a Heartless. They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, such as Twilight Town or Castle Oblivion. However, because of this and their lack of hearts, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Because of their missing hearts, Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions by every credible source. Some humanoid Nobodies pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. On the other hand, Nobodies manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual Nobodies lack memories of their former selves. Through these memories, Nobodies are able to remember what it was like to have emotions, thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations. Despite their lack of emotions, Nobodies are able to think for themselves and attack with definite planning (as opposed to the Heartless, which are mindless and function on pure animal instinct). Nobodies also seem to be able to experience physical sensations, such as pain, as they negatively react to taking damage, and Naminé passed out from the pain of being impaled on Marluxia's thorns (this was seen only in the Chain of Memories manga). The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga and several other media forms provide an alternative view, saying that they do have emotions, but are plagued by a feeling of uncertainty and emptiness due to not having hearts. The manga further displays this "plagued" feeling by showing the members engaging in tasks like jigsaw puzzles, cooking, and reading to try to fill their emptiness. Although never stated, the events of the Battle of the 1000 Heartless implied that Nobodies are stronger than Heartless, since the Nobodies were able to easily overpower the Heartless. At the very least, they are just as powerful, and the fact that they are much more intelligent than Heartless only heightens the threat that they pose. However, it seems that unusual Nobodies (like Roxas and Naminé) possess true emotions. Roxas and Naminé were born without any memories of their past lives due to the unusual nature of their births, and thus had no basis for any pretend emotions. Additionally, they co-existed with their original selves (Sora, the Keyblade Wielder of the Realm of Light and Kairi, a Princess of Heart, respectively) and held half of their essence within them, thus making them more human than other Nobodies. Although Axel denies the idea of feeling emotions, he shares a bond with Roxas and claims that Roxas makes him "almost feel like he has a heart" and has acted on his feelings of friendship a number of times. When defeated, Nobodies are dragged into darkness; however, when a person's Heartless and Nobody both are defeated, that person is restored to their original, complete form, with their memories from their time as a Nobody intact. Lea, Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus all return to their human forms after their Nobodies are defeated; presumably their Heartless had been defeated at an earlier point. It is implied more than once that high-ranking Nobodies can be reduced to a lower rank. Some members of Organization XIII consider being turned into a Dusk an implied disciplinary measure. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it is revealed that Nobodies actually can cultivate new hearts and develop emotions on their own over time, as was the case with Roxas, Axel, and Naminé, but Xemnas and Xigbar deliberately kept the other Organization members in the dark about this as part of Master Xehanort's plans. Notable Actions Nobodies first appear on Nirn, in the Imperial City. They accost Chara and Betty, who are then saved by Lilina, Doge, and the Crusader. Trivia *Flowey the Flower may be considered a Nobody given the nature of his creation. *Nobodies are the first mooks the players fight in DCIX. Category:Groups Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nobodies Category:EropsToad